The last heir of the quincy king
by teden254
Summary: Yhwach life did not end by Ichigo kurosaki. He had a legacy named Minato now into Naruto. (Rewrite version of the Quincy king)


_"All i ever wanted is peace."_ A tall man with long face, broad chin, and pronounced cheekbones. His long black hair reached his lower-back, and reddish brown eyes with thin eyebrows. He has a well-kept mutton chop and a connection mustache.

His outfit is a double-breasted trench coat, with large buttoned cuffs and lapels, white trousers, and trench boots. Over this he wears a tattered, ankle-length maroon, black-cloak, which has a red ribbon near the neck and is fastened to the left with a single large button.

This man is Yhwach king of quincy, father of all quincy, son of the soul king, is floating endlessly in a void of darkness. He looked the darkness around him.

" _Is this my fate?_ _, why was i defeated by ichigo kurosaki?"_ Yhwach thought before the darkness begin swallow him whole. " _I see this is my fate my end."_ His eyes began to close slowly, accepting his fate.

Then suddenly light began to shine upon him, he opened his eyes to see the shining light that is upon him. "W-what is that light?" Yhwach said before the light engulfs him whole.

## Couple Days Later ##

Yhwach open his eyes, finds himself looking a roof made of wood. " _Were am i?"_ Yhwach thought as he sat up, and instantly regretted as he hold his chest in pain. looking around him, he was in a small wooden house.

"Ah! I see your awake, you've been asleep for three day i was getting worried." Said an unknown female voice as she approached him. Looking at her he noticed she has long smoothed blond hair, that reached her waist, blue eyes, and oval face, she was wearing a light blue shirt that easily showed her C-cup breast and dark black pants. To him she was the most beautiful young woman who was grinning at him

"Who are you" asked Yhwach to the girl, who was pouting angrily at him. "Hey! Have you ever heard thank you, i took care if you for THREE days you know" she said pointing at him, who raised an eyebrow.

Decided to mess with her for a bit he said "then how am i suppose to thank you if i don't your name?" The unknown woman eyes widen in realization, she turned her head away from him with a huff. "Hmph! My name is Himawari Namikaze" Himawati introduced herself at him.

Yhwach raised an eyebrow at her name. " _Sunflower huh?"_ Yhwach, thought before introducing himself. "My name is Yhwach also no last name, now where am i girl" he demanded at her who had a annoyed face.

"You're in tea country in my cabin near the fishing village, and who are you calling girl I'm 19 dammit. Besides your not that much older you know." Said Himawari.

Yhwach furrow his brow "What are you talking about girl?" Yhwach question her, Himawari handed him a mirror out of no, he looked at the mirror and gasped. He looked younger when he conquered th he northern lands.

He standed up snd shouted "How is this possible how can i be younger!" He felt cold for some reason, he looked down to see he's not wearing any clothes at all, he quickly covered himself with the blanket

"What have you done to my clothes" Yhwach questions her who was grinning perversely at him without shame.

"Your clothes were dirty and soaked when i found you, they should be dry let me get them" Himawari said as she walks outside to get his clothes. Yhwach stared at her retreating from before thinking " _What have i gotten myself into"_

 _## 5 years later- tea country ##_

Yhwach thought love was a foolish feeling a way of his goal, until he met her Himawari, a lot has changed for him over these years, he gotten closer to Himawari despite her care free nature.

At first they didn't get along very well but they manage get along quite sometime, Himawari taught him everything she knows. He was shocked when she told him everything, chakara, elemental nations, shinobi wars.

Yhwach wouldn't admit but he grew to care for her, Himawari gave him the one thing he never had the day he was born love. However the moment she asked were he come from he was scared, until she manage calm him down.

He told her everything to the moment he wss born to the end, he expected her run away from him instead she hugged him and cried into his chest and told him. "You've been alone since the your birth, but your not alone your here with me."

Those words have brought him touch him and for the first time ever he cried and hugged her hard thrn unexpectedly she kissed him and he kissed her back. Yhwach thought were interrupt by his lover trying to say something to him.

"Sorry Himawari you're trying to say something to me?" Yhwach asked she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach and smiled. He was confused until he felt a kick on his hand, his eyes widened in realization.

Himawari seeing this smiled said these words that shocked him to the core "Your going to be a father" Yhwach did one thing after hearing these words.

THUD

...He fainted...

She looked at her husband fainted form with a sweat drop, Himawari looked at stomach and smiled while rubbing it." Things are going to very interesting around here" she said.

## 3 years later- tea country ##

3 years pass and we could see a happy Yhwach leaning against a tree embracing Himawari into his chest. Both glancing at the sea thay could see a 5 year old boy swinging a wooden sword. He had spikey blond hair with bluest eye his name is Minato namikaze son of Yhwach namikaze and Himawari namikaze.

Yhwach may stopped fighting but that doesn't mean he can't train his son for self-defense, he sealed both his and Minato quincy powers so they can't be traced by the ninjas, Yhwach chuckled never thought he would choose a live as a normal civilian as a fisher man with Himawari. It doesn't matter now as long he's with he's new family it doesn't matter now.

-a few weeks later-

Yhwach was coming back to the cabin with enough wood for dinner, as he walks towards the cabin he felt something familiar, reiatsu! But it felt dark widen his in horror he ran toward his home only to find it destroyed by two monsters with white masked.

 **"These two looks delicious especially the child."** Creature #1 said holding a unconscious minato in its hand. " **I bet this woman taste delicious"** Creature #2 who was holding a bloody Himawari who was barely conscious

"Himawari...Minato...hollows" Yhwach muttered emotionless alerting the two creatures to him. **"Oh who is this ningen he looks tasty"** Hollow1 said before charging at him dropping minato while Yhwach walking towards the charging hollow.

The hollow swung it's claw at him Yhwach just kept walking past, the hollow stood there confusing the other hollow before it split in half shocking the other hollow. " **H-how! How can you kill him that's impossible how can you kill him?"** The other cried out before noticing his right hand.

Yhwach was holding a sword made reiatsu realizing what he is he growled at him. " **So your a quincy huh?"** the hollow said to him only to find him gone " **What were did you go?** said the hollow looking for him before a reiatsu ran through his chest.

"You will pay for hurting my family, now die!" The sword ran up cutting it in half. "Himawari,minato!" Yhwach ran towards his family checking on his wife, Himawari open one of her eye and smiled at him.

"T-Take care(Cough) of our child" said a weak Himawari, giving him one last kiss closing her eyes never to open again. Yhwach stood there remembering the years they spend together starting a family together. He looked at his unconscious son and picked him up.

"I can't take care of you anymore, now that my seal is broken and what's worse hollows are here as well, i don't if the shinigami are here as well but if they found your my son they will kill you." Said Yhwach before putting his hand on Minato head gently, and began to glow.

"Forgive me my son but this is the only way to protect you, and i know were to go" he said before opening a portal walking towards carrying Minato.

-konoha-

Somewere inside of konoha a portal open and Yhwach walk through the portal still carrying his son he looked at the city before looking at his only son. He looked around before seeing a building walking towards it he looked at his son one last time.

"Good bye my son this is the last time we will ever see each other again" Yhwach said these final words before placing him on the ground in front of the door, he knocked the door twice before going through the portal disappearing.

The door open to revealed a old woman she looked then she heard a groin, she looked down and gasp before picking him up closing the door behind him.

-One day later-

Minato groaned as he got up he tried to remember what happened only to wince in pain trying to remember. "Are you ok young boy?" He looked at his right to see the old lady walking towards him.

## 20 years later - undisclosed location - outside of konoha ##

Thought out the entire room and scream this scream seem to belong to a baby. This baby weight three kilogram with spikey blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes, he like a carbon of his father Minato namikaze.

"Congratulations kushina-san it's a baby boy" said the Nurse as she handed the baby boy to his mother. The woman in bed could only describe as a beautiful red-head. With long smooth crimson hair going all the way to her waist, violet eyes and an ample D-cup, adorned her well developed body. She embraced her son for the first time.

"Hello sochi..." said Kushina

Minato looked at his son.

"Welcome to our family Naruto.


End file.
